Użytkownik:Trzcina08/Seria Platinum Quest
Seria Platinum Quest - druga seria anime stworzona przez użytkownika Trzcina08. Seria ta liczy 65 odcinków (o 20 mniej niż poprzednia seria) i została podzielona na trzy sezony. Rozpoczęła się ona odcinkiem PQ001: W cieniu Arceiusa!, a zakończyła PQ065. W jej skład wchodzi dwa filmy - jeden w dwóch odsłonach Shaymin i Diamentowy bohater: Dialga i Shaymin i Perłowy bohater: Palkia oraz Arceus - Powrót Legendy!. Pierwsza emisja w Polsce odbyła się dnia 2 Listopada 2013. Emisja wciąż trwa. Seria ta jest kontynuacją opowiadania o młodym trenerze Colu Growl, który rozpoczyna swoją kolejną podróż pokemon tym razem po odległym regionie Sinnoh. W podróży towarzyszą mu nowi towarzysze - początkująca koordynatorka Layla oraz doświadczony znawca pokemonów oraz podróżnik Cilan. W odcinkach PQ001-''PQ065'' podróżują po regionie Sinnoh. Przeżywają różne przygody, walki oraz łapią i trenują pokemony. Głównym antagonistą w tej serii jest Zespół R z regionu Kanto na czele z Giovannim. W odcinku PQ028 obydwa zespoły połączyły się po śmierci Łowczyni J, która była przywódczynią Zespołu R z Johto, tworząc jeden główny Zespół R. Po konsolidacji do grona głównych antagonistów dołączyli Jessie, James i Meowth. Przez kilka odcinków pojawił się także Zespół Frozen, który formalnie został rozwiązany w odcinku PQ028, kiedy jego lider - Lord Colder - został wciągnięty do alternatywnego wymiaru, jednak ich historia w tej serii się nie skończyła. Głównym celem Zespołu R w tej serii jest zdobycie trzech pereł i dwóch kul w celu wybudzenia Strażników Jezior oraz Dialgii i Palkii, która mają im pomóc w zawładnięciu światem pokemon. Na ich drodze staną same Dialga i Palkia, ale także Giratina i Arceus. Cola i jego paczkę śledzą już o wiele rzadziej Butch i Cassidy bez swojego partnera z pierwszej serii - Shuckle, który obecnie przebywa w siedzibie Zespołu R. Pojawiają się rzadziej ze względu na swój poboczny wątek związany z Manaphym i Phione. Zastępują ich Jessie, James i Mewoth. Cole zdobywa tutaj osiem odznak ligi Sinnoh i bierze udział w lidze Sinnoh. Layla natomiast zdobywa pięć wstążek i bierze udział w Wielkim Festiwalu Sinnoh. Sezony * Platinum Quest (PQ001-PQ025) * Platinum Quest: If only foward! (PQ026-PQ044) * Platinum Quest: Journey to Excellence! (PQ045-PQ065) Ciekawostki * Jest to najkrótsza jak dotychczas seria anime użytkownika Trzcina08 (65 odcinków podzielona na 3 sezony) * To ostatnia seria anime w której z Colem podróżuje koordynator * To ostatnia seria anime w której pokazy i koordynatorzy pojawiają się regularnie * To jedyna seria anime w której ten sam film pokemon zostanie wyemitowany w dwóch różnych odsłonach * W tej serii Cole zdobędzie najwięcej pokemonów * W tej serii Cole zdobędzie najwięcej pokemonów trawiastych (trzy) * To jedyna seria anime (jak dotychczas) w której z Colem podróżuje osoba inna niż trener/koordynator * To pierwsza seria w której w grupie Cola nie ma nikogo z grywalnych postaci (w pierwszej serii była Lyra - gry HS) * W tej serii Cole najszybciej spotyka swoją towarzyszkę, bo już w pierwszym odcinku * W tej serii towarzysz Cola debiutuje już w trzecim odcinku, lecz zaczyna z nim podróżować dopiero w ósmym * W tej serii Cole po raz pierwszy podróżuje z osobą, która nigdy nie wystąpiła w oryginalnym anime * W tej serii Cole po raz pierwszy złapał startery (Chimchar, Turtwig) * W tej serii Sinnoh wygląda nieco inaczej niż Sinnoh po którym podróżował Ash. Zmieniają się liderzy (miejsce przebywania, wygląd, charakter, inni liderzy), rozkład dróg i miast. Cole podróżował po niemal identycznym Johto co Ash - może to być spowodowane tym, że seria HS wzorowana była na grach w większym stopniu niż jest to w tej serii * Cole nie spotyka regionalnego Zespołu - Zespołu G, natomiast na jego miejsce wskoczył Zespół F, jednak jak dotychczas nie miał on ważniejszej roli w anime